


Banter

by Tamari



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel is curious and Lerant gets involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banter

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for Malorie's Peak Prompt #63- Kissing Frogs at fiefgoldenlake . proboards . com

"What are you doing, Squire?"

Kel half-spun from her crouch by the pond. "Nothing." She whipped her hand behind her. "What about you?"

"I was coming to tell you we're leaving, but I see you're busy staring at a frog," Lerant's eyebrows raised under his bangs. "Finally cracked under the pressure?"

"No!" she said, flushing. "It's… for a dare. Yes! It's going in Dom's bedroll."

"Sure," Lerant rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

"If you want a kiss so bad, you could ask me. I'm somewhat less slimy than your current sweetheart," he added, smirking as she sputtered incoherently.


End file.
